El cumpleaños
by FaberryIsLife
Summary: Faberry. No tiene nada que ver con i raawr u, fue solo una idea


Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen , etc.

**El Cumpleaños de Rach**

Estrella mia – dijo Quinn acercandose lentamente a la oreja de rachel mientras acaricia su pelo

mmm – dijo rachel tapandose con la frazada.

Feliz cumpleaños amor – le dijo en el oido

Rachel rapidamente beso a su novia.

Todo el dia fue perfecto, fueron a la heladeria y luego al parque, mas tarde al cine y por ultimo a la casa de la morena.

Ven – dijo rachel agarrandole de la mano y llevandola al jardin trasero.

Y ahi estaba , el mismo asiento enorme que cuando eran pequeñas.

Rach, que .. - dijo mirando la morena se sentaba en el asiento.

I raawr u – le dijo acercandose lentamente a laboca de quinn

Te amo – dijo quinn dandole un colgante que saco de su bolsillo

Oh dios mio – dijo rachel emcionada.

Te mo mi estrellita – dijo mientras le colocaba a su novia un colgante de oro en forma de estrella.

Te amo te amo te amo – decia rachel besandola por todo el rostro

Despues de un rato besandose...

Mi amor que hora es? - dijo quinn

Oh no, ya hay que ir a mi super fiesta – dijo muy emocionada.

* * *

Del otro lado de lima..

Y este? - decia britt

Amor, todo te queda lindo – dijo santana

Santy! Pero es el cumpleaños de rachel – dijo britt

El enano y sus fiestas – dijo santy

No le digas asi, hace años que le dices asi – dijo britt

esta bien lo siento amor – dijo santana

Bueno que dices, me pongo este? - decia britt mostrandole otro vestido a su novia

Si ese, dale vamos – dijo santana muy rapidamente

* * *

En la fiesta:

Estaban todos, Mike, Artie, Mercedes Kurt y Blaine, Sam, Santana y Britt, solo faltaba...quinn?

Quinn? Donde estas – preguntaba la morena

Es una sorpresa enano – le dijo santana

Ya no? Parale con lo de enano – dijo rachel – espera, sorpresa? - dijo rachel

Ya veras – dijo santana

Buenas noches – decia quinn acercandose al microfono

Esto es para ti amor, la estrella que ilumina mi vida – decia mientras rachel empezaba a lagrimear.

Comienza "Gracias de Alexander Acha"

Yo que te he pisado el alma tantas veces  
Que te he traspasado fría y duramente  
Yo que te he fallado tanto  
Aun asi en tus manos  
solo encuentro gajos del mas tierno amor  
Y por si fuera poco no haces que te pida perdón  
Yo que te he robado el sueño en muchas noches  
Y he falsificado enojos sin razones  
Yo que te he llevado hasta el llanto  
Y sin mas comentarios te veo  
de repentente de nuevo en mis brazos  
Podrá ser posible una mujer asi para mi  
Gracias por la miel de tus besos  
Por tus ojos tan fieles  
Por tus ganas de amarme  
Por la fe que me tienes  
Por curarme las llagas  
Y entregarte asi  
Gracias por todo tu amor  
Gracias por tu beso espontaneo  
Tus abrazos tan fuertes  
Por tus manos aliadas  
Tus ofenzas tan leves  
Por cuidarme la espalda  
Por pensar en mi  
Gracias por ser siempre tu  
Yo que te he dejado a veces olvidada  
Que te he descubierto en noches nevadas  
Yo que estaba tan escazo no esparaba tanto  
Un rosal de encantos manantial de anis  
Mi Dios me ha regalado algo que yo jamás mereci  
Gracias por la miel de tus besos  
Por tus ojos tan fieles  
Por tus ganas de amarme  
Por la fe que me tienes  
Por curarme las llagas  
Y entregarte asi  
Gracias por todo tu amor  
Gracias por tu beso espontaneo  
Tus abrazos tan fuertes  
Por tus manos aliadas  
Tus ofenzas tan leves  
Por cuidarme la espalda  
Por pensar en mi  
Gracias por ser siempre tu

En ocasiones me viste huir  
Me has agarrado y me has hecho seguir  
Gracias por la miel de tus besos  
Por tus ojos tan fieles  
Por tus ganas de amarme  
Por la fe que me tienes  
Por curarme las llagas  
Y entregarte asi  
Gracias por todo tu amor  
Gracias por tu beso espontaneo  
Tus abrazos tan fuertes  
Por tus manos aliadas  
Tus ofenzas tan leves  
Por cuidarme la espalda  
Por pensar en mi  
Gracias por ser siempre tu  
Gracias  
Gracias por todo tu amor  
Gracias por ser siempre tu

Te amo – dijo rachel acercandose a quinn

feliz cumpleaños mi estrellita – dijo quinn agarrandola de la cintura.

Rach – le dijo entre besos

Te casas con ella? - gritaron todos a coro

Te casa conmigo? - dijo quinn sacando un anillo

Rachel no reaccionaba

Dale enano – dijo santana

San – dijeron britt y quinn al mismo tiempo

* * *

Acepto, acepto por toda la eternidad, acepto mi lionquinn, te acepto a ti mi amor – dijo sonriendole mientras unas lagrimas caian de los ojos de quinn.

Estaba escuchando esa cancion y pense: fa-be-rry

Gracias x leer =)


End file.
